


Treading Softly

by JamieBarnes43



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Mystery, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBarnes43/pseuds/JamieBarnes43
Summary: Something bad had happened, but what, he didn't know. Not until he got to the center of this mess. Turning to look to his left, he saw the door (strangely clean) slowly creep open.





	Treading Softly

Walking down the dark and gloomy hallway, he began to smell the stench of iron from the week old dried blood that littered the surfaces of the building. Something bad had happened, but what, he didn't know. Not until he got to the center of this mess. Turning to look to his left, he saw the door (strangely clean) slowly creep open. As if being pushed by the lost souls of killed innocence, or of a murderer who'd been away from its prey for far too long. Moving closer, he pushed open the door. Almost as though he was being greeting a lover. Body tense and ready to have his soul burst free.

"Hello?" He called, hearing the sound bounce around the empty room, "Is anyone here? Do anyone need help?" Continuing forward, despite the feeling of dread filling him to the core.

"Johnathan..." The breeze called softly, feeling it caress his face gently, "Come to us, Johnathan..."

"Where are you?" He replied, spinning in circles to try and see his comrade in the dark. But, he could not see anyone there in the room with him. "What's wrong?"

"Come to us, Johnathan..." It called out again, "We need you..."

Then, suddenly, he heard the sound of running coming in his direction from behind him. He was frozen to his spot, he couldn't move. What was going to happen? His heart was pounding, and he could feel the blood rushing to his head. Then suddenly he felt something tackle him from behind, and everything went dark.


End file.
